


A Mirage

by RobinSonnets



Series: Sonnets [5]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinSonnets/pseuds/RobinSonnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Damian had left a longer note for Bruce in Batman and Robin [52] #5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mirage

Beneath the noon sun have you felt the burn  
Of sand on your soles? Have you cried out and  
Dug at the dunes, hands clawing the scorched land  
For coolness buried by the roots of the ferns?  
The rays kissed my flesh with fire and in return  
I was charred into a crisp color, tanned,  
Like Sunset’s blood as it dies on the sands’  
Oasis by the water it so yearns.  
But here there is no desert under me.  
I simply wanted to belong in this  
World at your side. But I am not your pawn.  
You do not love me like you do this city,  
Yet I’d like to believe when I am gone  
That it’s not Robin, but me, you will miss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sand becomes extremely hot on the surface when heated by the sun, however, if you dig deep enough the earth is very cool. Learned this neat little survival trick a few years back when I burned my feet on some stupidly hot sand.
> 
> Format: Italian [Petrarchan]


End file.
